The Administration, Data Management and Statistics Core will be responsible for the (1) overall management of the Udall Center for Excellence in Parkinson's Disease Research, (2) implementation of database and biostatistical support for the Cores and Projects, (3) promotion of education and research opportunities among young PD investigators, and (4) expansion of interactions between the Mayo Clinic and other Udall Centers. More specifically, the management structure of the Administrative Core is designed to ensure consistent communication and collaboration between the Cores and Projects, as well as provide independent guidance via an External Advisory Committee. An Executive Committee will be headed by the PI and composed of the PIs of the other Cores and Projects and the chiefs of the Movement Disorder Sections, and it will meet on a bi-weekly basis. An External Advisory Committee will be recruited and convened every 12 to 18 months for review of the Center's activities. In addition, this Core will provide technical and analytical expertise for the data management and analysis requirements of the other Cores and Projects, as well as develop an integrated data warehousing system designed to enhance collaboration between the Cores and Projects. Consistent with Mayo Clinic policy, all database designs will meet or exceed HIPAA compliance standards. The Core will also support PD research through active participation in training and education programs, the annual funding of a pilot research grant, and establishment of funds to support travel for research fellows to interact with other Udall Centers. In anticipation of a national Udall Center database, this Core will coordinate data collection according to the established reporting standards. This Core will promote efforts of the Clinical and Genetic Cores to submit genetic samples, especially for familial PD, when appropriate consent is given, to the NINDS-sponsored DNA repository. The PI of the Administrative Core will communicate with the NINDS and be responsible for annual progress reports. Finally, the Udall Center will be compliant with the training requirements for key personnel as outlined by the Mayo Foundation and will be HIPAA compliant.